Valerie Gray
Valerie Gray was once a rich, popular girl at Casper High, and part of the "in" crowd with Paulina, Dash, Kwan, etc. Until the appearance of a huge ghost dog at Axion, a large laboratory facility where her father worked, appeared. Danny tried to catch the dog (which could shapeshift from a harmless puppy to a huge monstrous form that Danny calls Cujo) but the two of them cause so much ruckus and damage, that her father, Damon, loses his job. He had been the chief security system designer for the facility, and the dog was ironically the ghost of one of the old guard dogs before the security system had been installed. Due to his job loss, she and her father have little money- and thus her popularity status from the "in-crowd" plummets. Valerie blames her misfortunes on Danny Phantom, thus dedicating herself to hunting ghosts for the rest of her life. Biography Parental Bonding Her first appearance was in the second episode, Parental bonding, though she only appeared and talked for a few minutes, accepting Tucker's invitation to the dance. Valerie Gray was once a rich, popular girl at Casper High until the appearance of a huge ghost dog at Axion, a large laboratory facility where her father worked, appeared. Danny tried to catch the dog (which could shapeshift from a harmless puppy to a huge monstrous form that Danny calls Cujo) but the two of them cause so much ruckus and damage, that her father, Damon Gray, loses his job. He had been the chief security system designer for the facility, and the dog was ironically the ghost of one of the old guard dogs before the security system had been installed. Due to his job loss, she and her father have little money, and thus her popularity status from the "in-crowd" plummets. Valerie blames her misfortunes on Danny Phantom, thus dedicating herself to hunting ghosts for the rest of her life. Unbeknownst to her, Vlad Plasmius has taken advantage of her grudge and has secretly supplied her with various ghost-hunting weaponry with which to destroy Danny (and allow Vlad to spy on Danny in secret for his own misdeeds). She later learns her weapon supplier is Vlad (although she is unaware of Vlad's own alter-ego as Plasmius) and believes him to be a good man and fellow ghost hunter who recognize her talents. Life Lessons Due to them fighting each other in their alter-egos, Danny and Valerie were late to the school and they're forced to become "parents" of a sack of flour for one-week school assignment. At the same time, Skulker ghost hunter extraordinaire, decided to pit Danny Phantom and Valerie against each other in a contest with the winner earning the privilege of becoming his prey. After several failed attempts of making the two fight each other completely, he realized that both Danny and Valerie considered the flour sack as very valuable, and in one last resort he kidnapped the sack and framed Danny of stealing it with the hopes of at last, finding the winner. However things don't go his way, and in the end he was forced to bring both Danny and Valerie into the Ghost Zone to be his prey. After getting through booby traps and escaping Skulker's Island, the two soon got to terms with each other, and finally managed to defeat Skulker together. In this episode, it is revealed that Valerie worked in the Nasty Burger as the mascot of the restaurant to make extra money, however in Double Cross My Heart she was seen as being a server of the restaurant. Reign Storm By "Reign Storm" Valerie gains a friendship and later crush on Danny Fenton. In the movie she tries to fight against Pariah Dark's army, and Pariah Dark himself with the ecto-skeleton, but Danny stops her by revealing her secret identity to her father. The Ultimate Enemy In "The Ultimate Enemy", her future self has become Amity Park's defender. When Dark Danny broke Amity Park's enhanced Ghost Shield, she tried to hunt him, but he easily sent her away. Though present Danny was able to prevent her from hitting the wall, she then fell dead. Before she died, she says she almost forgot how cute young Danny was. However, this future was canceled thanks to the work of Clockwork. Flirting with Disaster In "Flirting with Disaster", Valerie and Danny date for a brief period of time to which Technus uses to his end; keeping the two occupied while he goes about his plans for world domination and possessing her armor in an attempt to kill him (and creating more cause for Valerie to hate Danny's alter ego). When Technus hooks up with a satellite in space, he upgrades Valerie's suit, giving her an advanced red and black-striped one, and the power to change into it at will (it can 'appear' and wrap itself around her whenever she wants). This was meant to further distract Danny from his own dastardly plans, as she was now even more dangerous to Danny Phantom then she was before. D-Stabilized In "D-Stabilized", Valerie is hired by Vlad to seek and capture Danielle "Dani" Phantom. Vlad tells her that Dani wants to destroy him. Using a ghost detector, she instead finds a human Danielle, and is unaware she is the same "Dani Phantom." When mistaken as a hostile situation, Danielle runs from Valerie into an unstable building about to collapse where she saves Valerie's life when the hunter followed and almost perished from within from falling debris. After exposing herself as a half-ghost, Valerie captures Danielle and uses her to lure out Danny Phantom (upon gaining knowledge of Danny's affiliation with her) to great success. She then ships her off to Vlad until Danny convinces Valerie that she is innocent and half-human as well. Calling a temporary truce, the two works together to save her from Vlad Plasmius' clutches. By the end, Valerie discovers that Vlad Masters and "Plasmius" are one in the same, and vows to take him down as well. Phantom Planet She makes a final cameo appearance in "Phantom Planet". First she gets pushed aside by Vlad's "Masters' Blasters" team, and eventually takes part in saving the world from a deadly asteroid. Danny reveals himself to the world that he and Danny Phantom are one in a same. It's unknown if she still hates Danny, but she was seen cheering along with everyone else in one of the final scenes, so this is unlikely. Abilities Physical Abilities As a normal human being, she has no powers at all, but she does have several skills and weapons she uses to hunt ghosts. Over the series, she ovens her physical abilities, for instance, she ovens her sense of balance till the point that she can stand and maneuver her board without failing, even when she flies at great speed. Combat and Hunting Skills It is revealed that she is a 9th degree black belt although there is never mention of what martial art is. In addition to her fighting skills. She has proven to be capable of fighting ghosts like the Fright Knight and Vlad Plamius, using her suit and her fighting skills, and even Vlad himself stated that "she realy is good at this" when she foughtthe Fright. She was also seeing fighting her own ghost hunting gear when it was manipulated by Technus. Everyday Exercise Being only human, Valerie doesn't have any superhuman abilities, but, after she decided to become a ghost hunter, she begins to exercise intensively, and becomes a very athletic. When she exercises, she motivates herself with her hatred towards ghosts, only with the idea of destroy them all. In ULTIMA Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral